Different
by dramaprincess15
Summary: Alejandro and Heather are very unique, and Alejandro realizes it. it's getting him worried, however, how different the two of them are from everyone else.


Different 

It was unlike any relationship on the show.

Before I agreed to work with Chris for the nonexistent Total Drama Dirtbags, I watched every episode from the last two seasons so I would be prepared for this one. I know what I'm talking about when I say this is different. Don't believe me? Let me explain:

Gwen and Trent liked each other from the start. They were both artists so they immediately bonded. They silently admired each other until Gwen had the guts to make the first move. Trent made a few mistakes, and Gwen forgave him, but then he went crazy and she ended it.

Heather and I are more similar then they were, and we didn't like each other from the start. In fact, we were mortal enemies. We act like we still are, but I'm pretty sure neither of us mean it. To top it off, we're both pretty sane. Saner than most of the other people on this show, anyway.

Lindsay and Tyler clicked because their both easily manipulated idiots. There's just no other way to put it.

We're the smartest two on the whole show (including Chris and Chef), by a landslide. Have you seen the amounts of stupidity and thick – headedness we have to put up with? Trying to keep our teams even halfway decent is pretty difficult.

Duncan and Courtney were – are – polar opposites. They hated each other no matter what, but Duncan never denied his feelings for Courtney, while she vehemently did the opposite. She eventually gave in, and even though they fought _a lot _they were crazy for each other. Well, they were until Gwen came along. _That _caused some problems, and, to make a long story short, a breakup. Although I much prefer Courtney (girl's got a fighting personality), I'm glad there was a split. Duncan being with Gwen distracts both of them plus Courtney, which makes them all open for manipulation. They're probably the strongest players left, so this is a _huge _advantage.

Back to my original topic. Heather and I are, once again, very similar. Maybe even more similar than Gwen and Duncan, but I'm not sure yet. There also isn't anyone on this show I'd cheat on her with, because she's probably the smartest girl here. Besides, the only reason people would want to come between us is because together, we would _dominate _this game.

Geoff and Bridgette are so in love that all they do is make out. It makes me sick. Not only that, but Bridgette proved to be very weak. If you don't believe me, remember, I got her stuck to a pole. (I laugh every time I see that tape).

If we got together, I'm sure we'd both have more class than to make out all day. I'm not saying I wouldn't mind though. …Don't tell Heather I said that.

Harold and Leshawna lasted a whole episode. I have to admit, that was probably the romance fail of the century. The funny thing is, Leshawna has moved on, while Harold still harbors a not-so-secret crush on her. It's pathetic.

I'm not Harold. Need I say more?

The Owen and Izzy relationship came out of nowhere. No forming feelings, no smiles on the side, nothing. Nothing that was obvious, anyway. I'm shocked it lasted as long as it did.

This - whatever this is – has been coming on since at least New York.

See? I told you. Different.

I'm worried, and what's got me worried is that out of those seven relationships, only three are still going. And in my opinion, the Gwen/Duncan thing might not last long. No matter what Duncan says, I really do think that there is a small part of him that still likes Courtney. My point is, there's a slim chance that this will last, if it ever even happens.

I'm not really sure what to do. Do I make the first move? Or do I wait until after one of us wins (because, you know, the winner will be one of us)? I could also hope that these feelings of mine are nothing. However, I remember my concern in New York when I couldn't see Heather's boat, and the relief I felt when I did. I had really hoped that that concern wasn't what I thought it was, because I couldn't be falling for _her, _no way.

But I did. And I fell hard. Harder than I'd like to admit, even in the confessionals.

I know she likes me, and she knows I like her. I'm not sure what to do though, and it's silently driving me mad. I thought being unique was a good thing. Now I'm not so sure.

_~~~~~TDWT~~~~~_

**Um... I wasn't sure if I should have posted this or not. I think it came out okay, but tell me what you think. **


End file.
